1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot massaging devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot massaging device for massaging the sole and outer edges of a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot massaging devices, and massaging devices in general, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,800 describes a device used for massaging the neck of a person by the person leaning back into the device and moving the device up and down along the neck. A device of similar structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,579 which is used for massing along the length of a spine by rolling the device along the back. A general purpose massager is found in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 408,544 which includes balls having rounded depressions therein which may be used for massaging purposes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a structure which is particularly well suited for massaging the feet of a person. The feet carry much of the stress of a person and, depending on the type of occupation of the person, may be subject to many hours of impact each day. For that reason, a device is needed that will effectively massage the soles of the feet to provide stress reduction and to alleviate pain associated with prolonged periods of standing.